Economic system
'Gaining Money' D rank (catching cats walking dogs giving people food orders) 5,000-50,000 Ryo 10 posts C Rank the adventure must be 15 posts to get there (basicly going to other villages protecting people giving scrolls and tools that a village needs medical herbs and stuff) 30,000-100,000 Ryo B rank (Bandit hunt criminal hunt or recovering a scroll or just getting a VERY important person somewhere) 15 posts 80,000-200,000 Ryo A rank (these might be harder as something has been stolen like a forbidden scroll or a bandit that has been seen, go looking check the area 15-20 posts your choice) 150,000-1,000,000 Ryo S-rank ( real bandit/crimimnal/assassination mission has killed a guy a kidnapping of an important person some stuff to where someone is beng hurt or someone like a hokage hurt or hokage missing) 1,000,000 Ryo 'Notes' Note 1: all villages will start with 10,000,000 Ryo all ninja will start with 10,000 Ryo Note 2: buying food and equipment is mandatory you must at least eat two times a day. Note 3: Starting shops cost 5,000,000 Ryo people who go into it, and pay increases your money. Note 4: villages get money from rent and other villages requesting their assistance, rent will be payed every day. Note 5: Buying a shop costs a lot of ryo. You will have to dedicate a couple days out of your week running it unless you plan to hire an employee. You will have to pay that worker every day, keep in mind. Note 6: If you are renting something, be prepared to pay the designated price EVERY DAY. Do not forget to deduct the amount of ryo from your personal stash each time you pay for something. Note 7: Each village has a certain amount of ryo to begin with. Kage are allowed to transfer funds to other villages as payment for receiving favors from that village. They must also pay their own shinobi upon completing missions. Note 8:All dojos,Weapon shops, and restaurants will have there own group. Note 9: ALL kage are required to post on mission board and give out missions, make them up mostly! Like going to lands out side of Home village to help out with some crops for example. There should be at minimum three missions per week given. If you do not meet the quota without valid excuse why you could not. You may be in threat of losing your position as Kage. You have 3 warnings before it is revoked. (Use the Mission template here.) Note 10: There will be a 20% tax on all completed missions. So if you complete a D rank for 10,000 Ryo for example. You will only be rewarded with 8,000 Ryo the other 2,000 will go to your kage. Kage can choose not to take the tax and pay you fully. It is their money. Note 11. All Kage must keep records of how much money each ninja makes over a year's time (every 2 weeks) then tax whatever percentage under 40% of total income. As income tax for the year. Note 12. Yearly Income Tax: All Ninja must pay a yearly income tax. The percentage will vary amongst kage. It will be no more than 40% of your total income. A year is one month weeks IRL Note 13. If owning a apartment you must pay a total of 10% of the apartments cost every week IRL. If not you will be charged interest. If rent is skipped three times you can and will be evicted. As well as you are to completely pay you debt. Plus 30%/Every week IRP interest on the total cost. Note 14. The rent only applies to when you buy your own house/Apt Category:Economic system